Inverting feedback amplifiers are very popular and are widely used in the design of state-of-the-art electronic test and measurement equipment. The popularity of such amplifiers is attributable in part to their accurate gain characteristics coupled with simplicity of the amplifier itself. Implementation into a circuit is a matter of selecting appropriate external resistors in many cases. However, the active devices employed in inverting feedback amplifiers exhibit an inherent non-linear distortion and input noise characteristic which is a problem in designing signal-generating test equipment in which an extremely high degree of signal purity is desired. Most attempts to solve this problem have been to add compensating networks directly within the structure of the active devices themselves.